¿Cómo es posible? Me enamoré ¿De ti?
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: El amor no era para ellos, de eso estaban seguros.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, así que los créditos de ellos dénselos a Jotaká.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prólogo<em>**

Estaba nuevamente en aquel lugar.

Lamentaba que sus amigos no quisieran volver; pero en cierta manera los entendía. Muchos recuerdos vagaban por aquel mágico lugar. Y lamentaba decirlo, pero eran más recuerdos tristes, que felices. Sin embargo ella volvió ¿Por qué? Aun no lo sabía. En principio para culminar sus estudios y obtener un buen empleo; pero aun si no hubiera terminado de cursar Hogwarts estaba segura de que en el ministerio había un gran puesto para ella. Si Harry y Ronald habían conseguido ser aurores, ella igualmente hubiera conseguido un excelente trabajo. Pero algo la hacia desear volver aquel sitio, en el cual había vivido gran parte de su vida.

Tal vez solo era un capricho, o quizás su grado de responsabilidad era tal que no podía permitirse dejar sus estudios a la deriva. De igual manera ya de nada servían sus excusas, estaba allí y no había marcha atrás. Ahora solo debía concentrarse en sus estudios y conseguir unos de sus sueños: convertirse en Premio Anual. Siempre lo deseo, desde que había leído la historia de Hogwarts. El seguir las reglas era lo suyo, aunque cuando estaba con Harry, irremediablemente las reglas pasaban a un segundo plano, prefería ver a su amigo vivo, que cumplir las sagradas reglas de Hogwarts. Pero ahora nada podría impedírselo, Harry había vencido a Voldemort y la paz reino de nuevo en el mundo mágico. Ya nada ponía en peligro su vida, o la de sus amigos. Sus padres estaban de acuerdo con ella, en cierta manera eran los mas interesados en que terminara sus estudios. Aun recordaba la alegría que sintió al verlos de nuevo.

Ellos parecían no conocerla; pero en cuanto ella les quito el hechizo desmemorizante, corrieron de inmediato ha abrazarla. Aquel abrazo fue muy reconfortante para ella, lo había necesitado desde hacia varios meses. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, borrarle la memoria de sus padres había sido lo mejor que se le hubiera ocurrido. Ellos no sufrieron ningún tipo de daño, y Voldemort nunca fue en busca de ellos. Por eso su vida era enteramente feliz, lo tenía todo. No podía quejarse de su vida; era cierto que había sufrido, pero… ¿Qué seria del mundo sin el sufrimiento? Había logrado vencer todas las pruebas que el destino le impuso, y ahora disfrutaba de una interminable felicidad.

Durante algunos meses tuvo una corta relación con su gran amigo: Ronald Weasley. Aquel beso que se habían proporcionado en medio de la guerra, logro que ambos confundieran sus sentimientos; pero afortunadamente durante esos meses comprendieron que lo único que sentía mutuamente era un gran cariño de amigos. Terminaron su relación y continuaron siendo los mejores amigos. Ronald actualmente estaba saliendo con Lavender Brown: su antigua ex-novia. Y aunque la chica a veces era un poco asfixiante, él sentía un gran amor por la misma.

En cuanto a ella. Había decido pensar solo en sus estudios, y de su vida amorosa se haría cargo luego. Aunque a veces tenía la certeza de que no necesitaba un compañero a su lado. Sin embargo al ver el amor que se tenían sus padres. Un deseo de querer sentir aquel maravilloso sentimiento en su interior la embargaba. Nunca había sentido las famosas mariposas en el estomago, ni siquiera cuando Victor la había besado, y mucho menos cuando Ronald lo hacia. Jamás había deseado que aquella persona nunca se apartara de su lado. En fin. A sus diecisinueve años, aun no conocía el amor. Pero tampoco fuera que le importara ¿O tal vez si?

-¿Pero que estoy pensando?-se pregunta a si misma. Sacude su cabeza, tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente- A mi solo debe importarme mis estudios-se recordó con voz autoritaria.

De repente todos los pensamientos referidos aquel sentimiento. Desaparecieron de su mente.

Sonrió notablemente. Su objetivo había sido logrado.

Ahora si habían temas realmente interesantes en su mente. Como los diferentes ingredientes de las cinco primeras pociones que seguramente le enseñaría el actual profesor de pociones. O los diferentes hechizos que se resaltan en las primeras veinte paginas del libro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. También varias maneras de poder traducir las palabras en Runas. Si. Definitivamente en eso es en lo que su mente debe estar ocupada todo el tiempo: en sus estudios. Solo eso debe ser importante para ella. No aquel sentimiento que seguramente jamás llegaría a sentir: el amor.

* * *

><p>Estaba de nuevo en aquel lugar.<p>

Él no quería volver. Pero sus padres lo habían obligado. Habían insistido en que debían culminar sus estudios en Hogwarts, si quería obtener un buen empleo. Y es que ya nada era igual para los Malfoys, pasaron de ser una de las familias Sangre Pura más importantes del mundo mágico, a una simple escoria mágica. Ya nadie creía los que ellos decían. Y su círculo social había sido visiblemente afectado, las otras familias Sangre Pura los observaban con desprecio, e incluso asco. Aun conservaban una beneficiosa cantidad de galeones en Gringots; pero ya no eran tan importantes como solían serlo.

Incluso los Greengass habían cancelado el matrimonio entre él y Astoria. Solo por el simple hecho de que hubieran pertenecido a los fieles seguidores de Voldemort, además del escándalo que se genero cuando su padre estuvo en Azkaban, y sin mencionar su actual situación social. Ya nadie quería tener contacto alguno, con cualquiera que llevara el apellido Malfoy.

El Ministerio de Magia los había absuelto de llevarlos a Azkaban, gracias a que Potter y sus amigos habían dado testimonio a su favor. Jamás creyó que aquel quien fue su enemigo durante varios años, lo haya salvado esa noche de morir en la sala de menesteres, el azabache había puesto su vida en peligro con tal de salvarlo. Desde ese momento tuvo que comprender que efectivamente aquel chico de la cicatriz era un verdadero héroe, y al vencer a Voldemort en frente de sus ojos, lo había convencido totalmente de que era el elegido. Sentía un gran agradecimiento hacia aquel chico; pero de igual manera no podía retroceder el tiempo, y tratar de cambiar aquellas decisiones que ahora lo hacían arrepentirse. Fue un completo imbécil, al dejarse convencer de unirse a los fieles seguidores de Voldemort. Y mucho más al aceptar aquella estúpida misión ¿Cómo fue capaz de querer matar a Dumbledore? No era que quisiera al difunto director de Hogwarts; pero al enterarse de lo que aquel anciano había hecho para protegerlo, no pudo evitar sentir un profundo arrepentimiento. Pero como decía constantemente: Ya nada puedo hacer. Y es que era cierto, no podía hacer nada, sus decisiones ya habían sido tomadas, y el anciano director ya estaba muerto.

Ya solo se importaría por sus estudios y nada más. Desde ahora solo eso debe importarle.

Su vida amorosa era un total fracaso. Solo una novia había tenido, y sinceramente la experiencia fue terrible, se arrepentía constantemente por la locura que cometió al salir con Pansy Parkinson. La chica era una completa cabeza hueca, y siempre estaba molestándolo con sus estupideces. Afortunadamente aquella relación acabo luego de la Guerra Final, ya que ella misma había terminado con él. Ahora se encontraba completamente solo. Y se aseguraba a si mismo que no necesitaba estar con alguien para ser feliz. A pesar de su soledad, estaba seguro de que era feliz, aunque le afectaba un poco su actual posición social. Pero aun era muy joven para preocuparse por eso. Y a pesar de sus diecinueve años no necesitaba conocer el amor. Para que querer conocer un sentimiento tan estúpido como ese. Aunque sabia que aquel sentimiento era muy fuerte, ya que sus padres se amaban intensamente, si no lo hicieran, estaba seguro de que ya estuvieran separados.

-¿Qué estoy pensando?-se cuestiona al analizar con detenimiento sus pensamientos-En que momento comenzó a interesarme ese tema-dice antes de sacudir su cabeza tratando de olvidar aquellos ilógicos pensamientos. Verdaderamente el volver aquel lugar le estaba afectando. Él solo debía preocuparse por sus estudios y nada más. No podía distraer a su mente con pensamientos tontos, y mucho menos con sentimientos que estaba seguro nunca sentiría. Porque el amor no era para Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Nota:** ¿Se vale disculparse por la demora? Espero que sí. Bueno espero que les guste el siguiente cap, sólo eso.

* * *

><p><strong>Primera noche en Hogwarts<strong>

Los alumnos se encontraban charlando animadamente. A pesar de que hacia dos años habían cerrado el colegio. Les alegraba reencontrarse nuevamente con sus compañeros, y es que la mayoría de alumnos habían vuelto ha aquel castillo, solo unos pocos decidieron no asistir; tales como Harry y Ronald.

Observaba con atención su comida, en realidad no tenía apetito. Afortunadamente se encontraba en un lugar solitario de aquella mesa. Nadie quería estar a su alrededor luego de lo que había sido, y lo que había hecho. Ya nadie lo tomaba en cuenta. Solo era un estudiante más. En cierta manera le agradaba pasar desapercibido.

Aunque le agradaba la soledad, no estaba acostumbrado a ella.

Quería salir de ahí y recostarse en su mullida cama; pero aun no podía hacerlo, ya que Mcgonagall había exigido a todos los alumnos que esperaran a que terminara la cena, y luego se dispusieran a retirarse a sus habitaciones.

-Estoy aburrido-dijo en un suspiro.

Su cabello se encontraba igual de platinado que siempre, y sus ojos grises seguían siendo un gran atributo, aunque su cuerpo no era del todo atlético, el chico era realmente guapo.

-HP.-

Deseaba salir de allí en ese mismo instante; pero Mcgonagall había dado una orden, y ella debía cumplirla.

No le gustaba ni lo mas mínimo ser el centro de atención. Todos los estudiantes posaban su vista en ella. En ese momento desearía ser invisible.

-Le hubiera pedido la capa a Harry-susurro la castaña suspirando cansinamente. ¡No aguantaba ser el centro de atención!

Por primera vez desde que llego a Hogwarts, no estaba escuchando el discurso usual del director (a). Se encontraba totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos, como para escuchar con atención las palabras de bienvenida que salían de los labios de Mcgonagall.

-…la tranquilidad ha llegado de nuevo al mundo, y debemos agradecérselo a todos los que lucharon en la Gran Batalla final. Especialmente Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, quien se encuentra con nosotros nuevamente.-dijo con orgullo la actual directora de Hogwarts-Por esos queridos alumnos pido un fuerte aplauso para una de los Héroes del Mundo Mágico-pidió la mujer antes de comenzar ha aplaudir efusivamente. Todos los estudiantes y profesores realizaron la misma acción. Incluso algunos Slytherins aplaudían de manera efusiva.

La castaña enrojeció notablemente, definitivamente no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

Sonreía cortésmente, mientras todos a su alrededor le aplaudían.

-HP.-

Desde aquel lugar solitario observaba como todos aplaudían efusivamente. Sin proponérselo sus ojos se dirigieron a la causante de tan molestos aplausos: Hermione Granger. La chica se notaba avergonzada. Quizás fuera que no le agradaba ser el centro de atención.

-No esta acostumbrada a esto-dijo el rubio antes de sonreír con malicia. Continuo observando a la chica por largo tiempo, pero su expiación termino al mismo tiempo que los aplausos.

Afortunadamente luego de la sesión de aplausos Mcgonagall les había permitido retirarse a sus habitaciones. Se levanto con decisión y con paso rápido se dirigió hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin, para así poder adentrarse en su habitación.

-¡Al fin!-exclamo. Mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo en la mullida cama que se encontraba en aquella habitación.

Cerró los ojos tratando de descansar. Ese día había sido demasiado estresante, y en ese momento lo único que necesitaba era una larga y maravillosa estancia en el mundo de los sueños, en el cual estaba seguro que Morfeo lo estaría esperando.

Pero algo extraño sucedió al cerrar sus ojos. Una cabellera castaña perteneciente a una chica de ojos mieles, fue la primera imagen que recreo su mente. Abre los ojos sorprendido y se sienta al instante en su cama.

-¿Qué hace Granger en mi mente?-se pregunta a si mismo. Se alborota su platinado cabello, y trata de buscar alguna respuesta a su pregunta. Pero su mente se encuentra en blanco y nada logra responderle aquella duda.

Sacude su cabeza tratando de que esa imagen desaparezca de su mente.

Vuelve a costarse en su cama, y sus cabellos platinados caen desordenadamente en la blanca almohada. Suspira sonoramente, y vuelve a cerrar los ojos, tratando de que esta vez si pueda viajar al mundo de los sueños.

Sonríe notablemente al darse cuenta que la imagen de la castaña ha desaparecido de su mente. Y se deja caer en un largo sueño.

-HP.-

Suelta un suspiro al llegar a su habitación.

A pesar de que debía compartir su habitación, se alegraba de que sus compañeras aun no hubieran llegado.

-Por fin-dice con alegría. Se lanza sobre su cama y cierra los ojos tratando de dar descanso a sus ojos.

De pronto unos ojos grises que la miran intensamente aparecen en su mente. La chica se incorpora al instante y ante ella encuentra su reflejo. Un espejo se alzaba frente a ella. Su cara demostraba una clara extrañeza.

-¿Quién será?-se cuestiona de manera incesante. Tiene la corazonada de haber visto esos ojos en otro lugar. Pero aun no logra recordar ¿En donde?-¿Quién tiene ojos grises?-se pregunta.

Se deja caer nuevamente en la cama. Y las preguntas aun siguen rondando en su mente.

Los ojos grises vuelven a su mente; pero esta vez no se sobresalta, sino que comienza a hurgar en su mente, para poder encontrar al dueño.

Sus compañeras de habitación llegan y logran sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Decide dejar de pensar en aquellos ojos. Y se acomoda de mejor manera en su cama. Sus ojos siguen cerrados, y por fin el cansancio logra vencerla. Observa por última vez aquellos desconocidos ojos, y segundos después cae en un profundo sueño.

-HP.-

Todos duermen profundamente.

En esos momentos cuando nadie tiene la menor idea de lo que sucede. El destino comienza armar sus grandes planes. Pero hay uno en especial que esta comenzado armar desde ese instante: La unión de aquellas personas que alguna vez fueron enemigas. Tal vez tenga éxito; pero eso solo sabrá él, y nadie mas. Solo él sabe porque quiere realizar un imposible, sin embargo no es la primera vez que lo hace y es muy posible que no sea la última.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Pareja?<strong>

* * *

><p>Estudios, estudios y más estudios, justo lo que necesita, justo lo que espera. Termina su año, ése es su principal objetivo, porque es necesario, indispensable, para ser aceptado, porque él no es nadie, sólo una escoria, a quién dejan estudiar por lástima, porque le habían salvado el pellejo y porque había sido defendido por el mismísimo Harry Potter, junto con sus amigos, de los cuales estaba seguro saber un nombre: Hermione Granger, además de Potter sólo esa castaña hubiese sido capaz de salvarlo, quizás por lastima; pero aún así lo salvó.<p>

Verdaderamente merecía ser el centro de atención y… ¿Por qué de nuevo pensaba en Granger?

Masajeo su platinado cabello, tratando de olvidar cualquier cosa relacionada con ésa castaña, aquella situación comenzaba a ser preocupante, quizás era porque hacía comparaciones, quizás porque sin lugar a duda la ahora heroína mágica estaba inmiscuida en los asuntos de su salvación; pero de igual forma lo mejor era mantenerse alejado de todos, de todo lo que estuviese cercano a Potter, y ella estaba demasiado cercana al pelinegro, sí, definitivamente debía sacar a Granger de su mente.

Posó su vista en su horario e hizo una mueca, aquello verdaderamente no era agradable.

- Defensa contra las artes oscuras junto con Gryffindor.-Sí, realmente no era agradable, soltó un bufido mientras se dirigía al aula de Defensa.

Ya ni siquiera necesitaban de aquella materia, para qué rayos la impartían. Apretó sus manos en puños mientras continuaba caminando, de aquella manera sería realmente difícil sacar a Granger de su mente, menos si debía verla hasta en la sopa.

Pero nada podía hacer, no estaba en su poder y mucho menos en el de su padre ¡Ja! Sonrió en su interior, su padre hacía mucho que no tenía el poder de nada, ni siquiera sobre su vida.

Suspiró con frustración y continuó su camino, ni modos tendría que verla, después de todo, nada pasaría por sólo verla, ni que le gustara la sangre sucia.

* * *

><p>No quería salir de su habitación presentía que todo el mundo se acercaría a ella y le cuestionaría sobre Harry, sobre Ronald, y realmente no lo quería, sin embargo debía hacerlo, muy pronto comenzaría su clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, y no podía darse el lujo de faltar a clase, por muy heroína mágica que fuera.<p>

Soltó un suspiro cansado, mientras lentamente abría la puerta.

No le respondería a nadie y saldría de la sala común lo más rápido posible.

Y tal como lo imaginó fue. Muchos gryffindors se acercaron a ella, de seguro en busca de información; pero tenía una excusa, una contundente e importante excusa, clases, tenía que asistir a clases, y así lo haría, que si no McGonagall la mataría, aunque en su interior sabía que aquello no era verdad.

- Pero señorita Hermione prometa que después contará todo lo que sucedió.-era un pequeño, de once años, se notaba, muy seguramente de primer año y la observaba como si ella fuese un diamante, o algo mucho más valioso.

Y no pudo evitarlo, se estremeció al observa cómo le miraban, como si fuera alguien demasiado importante, como si fuera irreal… ¡Pero si ella era muy real! Sin embargo allí estaban esas miradas de admiración, de respeto, de deseo, deseo porque querían ser como ella… ¡Ja! Si esos chicos supieran que ella sólo quería ser como ellos, pasar desapercibida.

- Eh… si, lo prometo.-dijo mientras salía apresuradamente por el retrato de la dama gorda.

Y al estar al fuera un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eso le ocurría a ella? Odiaba, odiaba su nueva vida, odiaba ser el centro de atención, jamás le había gustado, y nunca le gustaría. Sólo por ayudar a Harry, sólo por eso, ella ahora era una celebridad.

Posó su vista en el horario, Defensa contra las artes oscuras, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar con quien compartirían dicha clase los Gryffindors.

- ¡Con Slytherin!-exclamó sin poder evitarlo. Sí, definitivamente aquella clase sería interesante, muy interesante.

Cerró sus ojos mientras exhalaba, y de nuevo aquellos ojos grises aparecían frente a ella, definitivamente debía descubrir quién, quién era el dueño de aquél par de ojos, pero quizás no eran de Hogwarts, quizás de otro lugar, el mundo mágico y muggle era demasiado grande… ¿Dónde conseguiría a la persona que tuviera esos ojos grises?

Ya luego se ocuparía de eso, lo único importante en aquél momento era sus estudios y su pronta clase de Defensa.

* * *

><p>Todos los alumnos se adentraron al salón, totalmente dudosos y con la curiosidad… ¿Quién sería su profesor de Defensa? Quizás alguien de otro país, pero todos sabían que no sería ninguno de sus antiguos profesores, no Quirrel, no Gildero, no Lupin, no Alastor, no Umbridge, no Snape y por supuesto que mucho menos los hermanos Carrow, de todos aquellos profesores sólo dos estaban vivos y en donde residía uno de ellos no era precisamente un lindo lugar, Gildero se encontraba en San Mungo, en el área especial para personas que han perdido la cabeza y de Umbridge lo último que supieron era que se encontraba de nuevo en el ministerio, sin embargo dudaban que estuviese viva.<p>

Entonces… ¿Quién? Quizás el elegido, quizás su amigo incondicional, quizás alguien desconocido, no lo sabían pero sus expectativas eran altas, demasiado.

Pero no era alguien que conociesen, más bien el nuevo profesor nadie le conocía, poseía una cabellera castaña, se veía algo joven como para ser profesor quizás de unos veinte o diecinueve años, y su acento demostraba que definitivamente no era ingles.

- Buenos días alumnos-dijo el profesor, mientras se acercaba hasta ellos.

No, definitivamente no le conocían… ¿De dónde sería?

- Soy Leunam Ferreti, vuestro profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.-Sí, definitivamente aquél profesor nunca le habían visto, sin embargo, ya sabían que por el momento no se le cumpliría el sueño de tener a Harry Potter como profesor, aunque dudaban… ¿Se habría acabado la maldición sobre ese puesto?

Cada estudiante tomó su asiento correspondiente y ella por primera vez se coloco en el fondo, tratando de pasar desapercibida, por primera vez en una clase no se vio la mano alzada de Hermione Granger, se contenía, y lo costaba… ¡Por los mil demonios que le costaba! Estaba atentando contra su personalidad, pero sabía claramente que todos esperaban, esperaban que ella alzara la mano; pero no, no lo haría, por lo menos por el momento.

Y fue una asignación, que hizo que su invisibilidad acabará, justamente en el momento en que el profesor acotó que sería en pareja, y justo en el momento que mencionaron su nombre, su atención se posó allí, en la mano del profesor donde residía otro papel, el papel donde dictaba quién sería su compañero, su pareja.

- Señorita Granger su pareja será…-y lo abrió.-el señor Draco Malfoy.-acotó el profesor sonriente.

Cámara lenta, momentos rápidos… ¿Qué diablos había ocurrido? Ambos se habían levantado de su asiento, total y absolutamente incrédulos de la situación… ¿Qué? Cómo una cosa así les podía ocurrir, definitivamente el destino estaba en su contra.

Y ella trató de refutar, pero el profesor se lo impidió.

- Lo lamento señorita, no hay cambios de pareja. Así que si tiene algún problema con el señor Malfoy, tendrá que resolverlo.

Y él se sentó, si ella no había logrado nada, mucho menos lo haría él, simplemente debía aceptarlo, compartiría más horas de las necesarias con Granger y sus inseparables amigos, los libros.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta… ¿Qué Granger y Malfoy trabajarían juntos? Sí, realmente el profesor no tenía idea de lo que había hecho.

Salieron, todos apresurados de aquella clase, él necesitaba hablar con Granger, ella con él; pero ahora no era el momento, tal vez luego, sin embargo tenía que ser lo más pronto posible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Personajes de Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>En la biblioteca<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Acaso el destino estaba en su contra? Sí, definitivamente debía ser eso, porque aquello era lo único que explicaba, todo lo sucedido ¿Qué Granger sería su pareja de defensa? Sí, todo aquello era un juego del destino, un juego de muy mal gusto, de hecho.<p>

Ahora debía buscarla… ¡Maldita sea! ¿No se suponía que estaría lo más lejos posible de aquello cercano a Harry James Potter? ¿Y ahora? Tendría que soportar a Hermione Granger, la ratona de biblioteca, la sangre sucia, la sabelotodo… en fin, tendría que aguantársela por cuatro largas semanas, quizás menos; pero igual… ¡Tenía que soportarla durante mucho tiempo!

Y soltó un suspiro, un suspiro frustrado y cansado, lo mejor era buscar a aquella chica de cabellos castaños.

- Maldito profesor de Defensa.-vociferaba el rubio, mientras se dirigía hacia la biblioteca, donde muy seguramente se encontraría la Gryffindor.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro bocanadas antes de adentrarse a la biblioteca por completo, aquello no era agradable, ni para él, y sabía perfectamente que mucho menos para Granger.

Y la vio, la castaña se encontraba en un lugar solitario y a su alrededor varios montones de libros.

- Típico.-susurró, mientras con su andar aristocrático se acercaba a la castaña.

Respiró profundamente y colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica, sí, un contacto realmente asqueroso; pero a eso debía rebajarse, maldito profesor, maldito fuese una y mil veces… ¿Por qué lo hacía rebajarse a tal magnitud?

- Buenas tardes, Granger.- saludo cuando la gryffindor voltio exaltada.

- Ah eres tú…-dijo en un suspiro cansado la castaña, ya sabía que en algún momento el slytherin se acercaría a ella, o sería en el caso contrarío; pero de igual forma debían verse.

El rubio sin ni siquiera pedir permiso se sentó en una silla cercana, de igual forma él nunca pedía permiso, para nada, pese a que su padre no tenía poder, pese a que el apellido Malfoy no fuese nada, pese a todo, él jamás pediría permiso, para nada.

- Imaginó sabrás que hago aquí… ¿No?-cuestionó el chico mirando fijamente a la castaña.

Ésta suspiro sonoramente, mientras asentía.

Sí aquello resultaría difícil, quizás demasiado difícil para su gusto… ¿Por qué el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras la ponía en aquella desagradable situación?

- Sí, obviamente lo sé, Malfoy.-acotó la chica devolviéndole la mirada a Malfoy.

No, no se dejaría amedrentar por aquél niño mimado, por supuesto que no, ella era Hermione Granger, heroína mágica, mejor estudiante de Hogwarts y aspirante al puesto de Premio Anual, no por supuesto que no se dejaría amedrentar por un simple rubio de pacotilla.

- Bien…-habló segundos después el blondo.-como sabrás tenemos la horrible y digo horrible, porque debe ser tan desagradable para mí, como para ti… ¿Me equivoco?

Y por primera vez estuvo de acuerdo con el chico, lamentablemente tenía que admitirlo, él tenía razón, no había situación más desagradable que aquella.

- No Malfoy, por primera vez y aunque me cueste admitirlo, estoy de acuerdo contigo, ésta situación no es nada agradable.-acotó con simpleza, como si estuviese explicando un hechizo cualquiera a Ronald o a Harry.

El rubio asintió, un gesto en el cual le daba la razón… ¿Quién lo diría? Por primera vez Malfoy y ella tenían la misma opinión respecto a algo.

- Sí, ya lo sé, como sea, mi idea es terminar con este tormento lo antes posible…-comenzó a decir el chico.-así que cuanto antes empecemos, mucho mejor.-agregó.

Y ella asintió. Sí, empezar temprano y terminar temprano, era exactamente como a ella le encantaba trabajar, y mucho mejor si Malfoy desaparecía, porque no era nada grato saber que tendría que verlo durante varias semanas, y quizás durante varias horas al día. Sí, definitivamente no era para nada agradable.

- Está bien Malfoy, acepto.-y ambos sonrieron, quizás no pudieron evitarlo, mientras más rápido de deshicieran de sus compañeros, mucho, muchísimo mejor.

Así como había aparecido, el rubio desapareció, sino hubiese sido porque había estrechado su mano, y había hablado con él, bueno considerando poco a eso una charla, no hubiera creído que aquél chico se había adentrado a la biblioteca.

Empezarían el trabajo a partir de mañana, lo haría de manera discreta, mejor si nadie los veía, así se evitaban molestia y aclaraciones, porque pese a todo, en Hogwarts armaban una tormenta, en un pequeño vaso de agua.

Sí, si así era en Hogwarts… ¿Cómo sería en el mundo mágico? Ni hablar Malfoy y ella necesitaban privacidad, demasiada privacidad… y eso tampoco le gustaba.

Sobre todo lo que llevaba esa frase consigo.

Mucho tiempo a solas con Draco Malfoy, no definitivamente aquello no era nada bueno.

* * *

><p>Sí, ya había llegado a una conclusión, el sólo pensar estar con Granger durante varias horas, era demasiado desagradable, por no decir horripilante, no porque pese a todo él era un caballero y nunca llamaría estar a solas con una mujer (o chica) desagradable, horripilante, simplemente no era su estilo, pese a que era una sangre sucia, una come libros, un ratón de biblioteca… en fin, no a pesar de todo esperaba que no fuera un tiempo capaz de llamarse "horripilante".<p>

Y de nuevo se recostó en su mullida cama, cerró sus ojos y de nuevo, aquellos ojos marrones, aquél cabello castaño y aquél rostro de come libros, que había visto hacía sólo unos minutos.

Se incorporó en su cama, preguntándose mentalmente… ¿Cuándo dejaría de ver a Granger, tanto en sus sueños, como en la realidad? Sí, debía ser una maldición; pero no tenía ni idea de quién quería atormentarlo de aquella manera y dudaba grandemente que fuera Granger.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y suspiró resignado cuando aquella imagen de Hermione Granger inundó su mente, sí, tenía que acostumbrarte, sino, tendría varias noches sin dormir, y no podía darse ese lujo.

- Maldita Granger.-susurró antes de quedar completamente dormido.

* * *

><p>Y de nuevo aquellos ojos grises que invadían sus sueños, al parecer tendría que acostumbrarse a ellos, ni modos era lo que le tocaba. Y además acostumbrarse era mejor que romperse la cabeza tratando de buscar al dueño, ya lo haría algún día, cuando sus clases dejaran de ser más importantes, cuando su destino no le deparara cosas desagradables, en fin cuando el mundo y las circunstancias se lo permitieran.<p>

Ya que por el momento debía dormir, dormir profundamente para así poder aceptar lo que sucedería a partir de mañana y aceptar aquella frase tenebrosa, porque pese a que era sencilla, para ella era completamente tenebrosa y horrible, sobre todo horrible.

Porque _tenía _que pasar tiempo a solar con Draco Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Personajes de Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Detallista<strong>

* * *

><p>Esa mañana tenía la horrible misión de buscarlo y darle la hora exacta en que comenzarían aquél maldito trabajo… ¿Por qué Merlín era tan cruel? ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? ¿Había sido tan cruel en su vida?<p>

Soltó un bufido, mientras terminaba de acomodarse su uniforme, y por más que lucho contra su cabello, éste gano, de nuevo, se alzó de hombros y salió de su sala común.  
>Minutos después…<p>

- ¡Malfoy!-exclamó cuando se consiguió al rubio, justo antes de que se adentrará al comedor.

El rubio se volteó a verla con los brazos cruzados y mirándola de arriba hacia abajo despectivamente, ella se sintió algo extraña ante aquella mirada, pero no se dejaría a amedrentar por aquél idiota, ella era una heroína mágica, él, una simple escoria.

Alzó su mirada con orgullo, porque sí, ésta vez, ella era mucho mejor que Draco Malfoy, y para eso no era necesario tener un montón de oro en gringots.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Granger?-cuestionó el rubio.

La castaña suspiró sonoramente… ¿Por qué su destino era tan cruel?

- Hoy en la biblioteca, luego de clases…-acotó y simplemente se adentró al gran comedor, sabía que todos le miraban; pero lo mejor era ignorarlos, sí, de igual forma ya todos sabían que tenía que hacer un trabajo junto al rubio, y sabía perfectamente que nadie le pediría explicaciones, y agradecía eso en el fondo.

Tomó unas tostadas, y se las llevo a la boca, seguidas de un jugo de calabaza, sí, debía alimentarse bien, ya que muy seguramente no almorzaría, lo mejor era adelantar algo de trabajo y estaba segura de que Malfoy era de todo, menos puntual.  
><p>

* * *

>Bien dicen los muggles que cuando deseas que el tiempo pase rápidamente, es cuando más lentos transcurren los minutos, y cuando deseas que pase lentamente, con la rapidez de una tortuga, las horas y los minutos se empeñan en ser más rápidos que un correcaminos.<p>Y especialmente ese día cuando ella deseaba que jamás se acabaran las clases, éstas terminaron más rápido de lo que le fue posible respirar, con paso decidido y algo temeroso se dirigió a la biblioteca, debía empezar con el puto trabajo, si quería terminarlo lo antes posible, sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al observarlo allí, con ese porte aristocrático que aún poseía y esa mirada de suficiencia.<p>

- Malfoy…-dijo con algo de enojo, nunca pensó que el rubio fuese puntual, y ella que contaba con que este durara horas y horas en algún lugar lejos de ella.

Este sonrió con arrogancia.

- Granger.-acotó con simpleza.

Sí, definitivamente odiaba a ése ser tan arrogante, tan narcisista… ¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué la castigaban de aquella forma? Bufó mientras se dirigía a una mesa cercana, sabía que Malfoy la seguiría, así que ni se molestaba en voltear, más sin embargo creyó ver a un grupo de chicas observando atentamente sus movimientos y paró en seco.

Un momento… ¿Los espiaban? ¡Maldición! ¡Los estaban espiando! ¿Acaso no tenían cosas más interesantes que hacer? Se dejó caer totalmente molesta en la silla, sí, ahora sí que maldeciría a su destino. Primero tener la horrible tarea y obligación de hacer un trabajo con Draco Malfoy, aquél estúpido narcisista, odiador principal de los sangre sucias como ella, niño mimado y ex mortífago… ¿Algo más que agregar? Oh, sí claro que así, además de todo aquello era espiaba por un grupo de estúpidas chicas que muy seguramente querían sacar un chisme, muy al estilo Rita Skeeter.

- Bien Malfoy comencemos...-dijo mientras se volvía a levantar, para buscar un libro que les ayudase, conocía aquella biblioteca como la palma de su mano, más sin embargo, aunque sabía dónde podría encontrar los libros, no sabía el lugar exacto de ellos y aún más cuando no los había leído.

El joven Malfoy suspiró.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte, Granger?-cuestionó el blondo mientras se acercaba al estante en donde la castaña revisaba los nombres de los volúmenes.

Ella alzó su vista y asintió, después de todo un poco de ayuda no le vendría mal, y pensando un poco más, Malfoy era su compañero y "pareja" así que el trabajo debía ser compartido equitativamente.

Lo encontraron, ambos al mismo tiempo, y justo cuando sus dedos índices hicieron contacto, un pequeño roce que los hizo verse fijamente durante algunas minutos, y por primera vez ella se volvió detallista, observó el cabello rubio, casi platinado de Draco, ese rostro perfilado y algo magullado, debido a la guerra, demostraba que pese a todo quizás el rubio fuese valiente, aquella nariz recta, esos labios gruesos y finalmente sus ojos grises, tan grises como la plata.  
>Y fue muy rápido.<p>

Ojos, ojos grises, cerró los ojos y se alejó del rubio casi al instante, allí estaban esos ojos grises que la visitaban en sueños, esos ojos que le impedían dormir… ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Abrió los ojos con fuerza, como tratando de encontrar algún rastro de mentira en aquella situación; pero no, allí estaban los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy observándola con extrañeza, con curiosidad, y ella simplemente se echaba para atrás; pero… ¿Qué era todo aquello?

¿Por qué demonios soñaba con los ojos de Draco Malfoy? Y llevó sus manos a la cabeza negando fervientemente, no, aquello no podía ser cierto, muy seguramente era otra persona, quizás sólo quizás los ojos de Malfoy se parecieran aquellos.

Alzó su vista y miró con atención aquellos ojos, eran iguales… ¡Demonios! Exactamente iguales, no pudo soportarlo un segundo más.

- ¿Por qué demonios tenías que ser tú?-cuestionó, mientras recogía sus cosas y salía corriendo de la biblioteca.

¡Maldito! ¡Maldito Malfoy! ¿Qué demonios hacía el interrumpiendo sus sueños? Muy seguramente le había hecho algo, dado una poción… ¡Algo maldición! Algo le había dado para que ella soñara con sus ojos todas las noches, desde que había llegado a Hogwarts.

Y corrió, corrió como si la vida se le fuese en ello, necesitaba llegar a su habitación, y gritar, sobre todo necesitaba gritar, muy, pero muy fuerte.  
><p>

* * *

>Y él no lo entendía, Granger había actuado de una manera demasiado extraña y luego le decía aquello "¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?", y salía corriendo… ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría a aquella chica? ¿Se había vuelto loca o qué?<p>Suspiro frustrado, frustrado por no comprender lo que había ocurrido, al parecer Granger había hecho un gran descubrimiento, más sin embargo él no era quién para preguntarle.<p>

Tomó el libro que junto con la castaña habían encontrado y se dispuso a comenzar con el trabajo, de igual forma quería liberarse de eso lo antes posible y aunque la castaña haya sido una irresponsable al salir corriendo de aquella mañana, ya se lo reprocharía al día siguiente y quizás con un toque de burla.

Porque después de lo observado aquél día, sí, definitivamente tenía que alejarse de la mejor amiga de Potter… ¿Qué tal que la locura fuese contagiosa?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Personajes de Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Ignorado<strong>

* * *

><p>Ignorado, durante todo el maldito y absurdo día, la muy estúpida lo había ignorado, no es que le importase mucho; pero necesitaba hablar con ella, no, no lo necesitaba sólo debía hablar con que ella, un deber que mucho no le gustaba; pero era miserablemente necesario… ¡Joder! ¿Por qué eso tenía que ocurrirle a él?<p>

Primero: tenía la terrible obligación de alzar su apellido, de ganar meritos, no escandalosamente sino de manera silenciosa, pasando desapercibido, quizás así conseguiría algo de valor para el apellido Malfoy, que actualmente era considerado escoria. Sí, su destino era cruel, luego de tenerlo todo, ahora simplemente no tenía absolutamente nada. Segundo: sus supuestos amigos le trataban como si no lo conocieran, sobre todo Pansy y Blaise, sí, efectivamente aquello denotaba que sólo estaban con él por interés, aunque en el fondo siempre lo había sabido. Tercero: el estúpido y nuevo profesor de Defensa le había asignado un trabajo junto con Granger, pero no, definitivamente aquello no era lo peor, lo peor era lo siguiente a esto. Cuarto y último: Granger estaba total y absolutamente loca, sí, ya tanta amistad con los libros habían acabado con su poco sentido común y de eso se había dado cuenta el día anterior. Y lo peor era que ahora aquella impura lo ignoraba.

¿Qué carajo era todo eso? ¿Acaso había sido tan malo? Él sólo quería terminar su séptimo año sin problema alguno; pero ahora al parecer era perseguido por los problemas…. ¿Sería que cómo ya Potter no se encontraba los problemas necesitaban encontrar una nueva víctima? Quizás fuese eso, y quizás él era un buen candidato, debido a su pasado.

Sí, era el destino cobrándole cada una de sus acciones; pero… ¿Tenía que ser justo en aquellos instantes? En aquellos instantes, cuando lo qué más necesitaba en su vida era tranquilidad y paz.

Sí, al parecer, tenía que ser en esos momentos, porque mientras el más necesitase la calma, la vida, el destino o quién fuera interferiría en su entorno… ¡Joder! Al parecer era un maldición que llevaría durante todo aquél año.

Sin embargo de eso se encargaría luego, por el momento necesitaba encontrar a Hermione Granger, aquella castaña que lo había evitado durante toda, absolutamente toda la mañana.

La había dejado; pero ahora no la dejaría huir de nuevo, debían terminar aquél trabajo, juntos, y no, se negaba a hacerlo él solo. Así que la buscaría, y no se le volvería a escapar de nuevo.

Cómo que se llamaba Draco Malfoy.  
><p>

* * *

>Y lo había evitado, durante todo la mañana, sí, había descubierto que el jardín y las conversaciones de varias de sus compañeras, que apenas conocía se volvían interesantes sólo al ver a Draco Malfoy merodeando cerca de donde ella estuviese.<p>Sí, sabía que la buscaba, quizás fuese por el trabajo que debían hacer juntos, pero justo en aquellos momentos no podría ver a lacara al rubio, no mientras no aclarara el por qué soñaba constantemente con sus ojos.<p>

Sí, estaba segura de que era Malfoy, primordialmente porque no conocía a nadie más que tuviese esos exactos ojos, porque si Luna también tenía los ojos grises; pero eran casi plata y además sus ojos transmitían ternura, carisma y ensoñación, en cambio los ojos de su sueño eran exactamente iguales a los de Malfoy: indescifrables.

¡Joder! ¿Qué carajo hacía ella soñando con los ojos de Draco Malfoy? Sí, definitivamente antes de hablar con aquél chico, tenía que hallar el por qué… ¿La habría embrujado? Pero no, no recordaba haber tomado nada que le ofreciese el blondo.

Lo sabía, no podría esconderse durante mucho tiempo; pero tenía que ser el suficiente como para encontrar respuestas, y si debía aguantarse los largos, extendidos y aburridos discursos de belleza que constantemente decían sus compañeras de cuarto y de gryfffindor, lo haría, aunque sí, presentaba un gran y tortuoso sacrificio.

Más aún cuando intentasen tomarla a ella como modelo para probar nuevos peinados. Sí, se lo habían advertido y pese a eso, aún estaba allí, escuchando ausentemente lo que sus compañeras hablaban, sí, definitivamente extrañaba a Harry y Ron; pero no, ellos no volverían a Hogwarts, al menos que hubiesen problemas.

- Los extraño chicos…-dijo en un susurró.

Voltearon, Danielle Frhus y Adriana Porse, dos de sus nuevas compañeras, eran de intercambio y quizás por eso no las había visto en años anteriores, ambas giraron sus cabezas a observarla directamente.

- ¿Sucede algo, Hermione?-cuestiono la rubia de ojos azules, sí, aquella era Danielle.

La castaña le observó algo distraída, sí, tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que había olvidado en donde se encontraba.

- Eh… no, lo siento Danielle, sólo he pensado en voz alta.-acotó mientras bajaba la cabeza avergonzada.

Sí, era exactamente por aquello que evitaba las relaciones sociales, no, no les gustaba aquello de que estuviesen al pendiente de lo que hiciera, por eso adoraba a Ronald y Harry, había veces que ambos parecían olvidarse de que ella existía, más sin embargo los tres eran inseparables.

Sí, esos eran buenos tiempos.

- Entiendo, en fin Hermione como les decía a Adriana y a ti, los nuevos productos de belleza procedentes…-¿No se cansaba de hablar? ¡Merlín! Si hasta quizás sería una excelente amiga de Lavender Brown.

Lavender hacía mucho que no recordaba a esa chica, que luego de ser su rival, ahora era una de sus mejores amigas, no tanto como Ginny o Luna; pero sí, había descubierto que la chica de cabello casi rosa tenía su carisma, no era muy inteligente; pero tampoco era una ignorante.

Y al parecer sabía tratar otros temas además de cosméticos y demás artículos de belleza.

No definitivamente ya no aguantaba un segundo más, demasiadas palabras inutilizadas… ¿Acaso esas chicas no sabían que existían temas más importantes que la belleza? Así cómo los problemas de leyes que actualmente existían, cómo el problema de los elfos domésticos, sí, aun el PEDDO existía; pero no, no habían encontrado lo suficiente para hacer valer los derechos de los elfos.

No importaba jamás dejaría de luchar y sí, algún día conseguiría que los elfos fuesen tratados como verdaderamente lo merecían.

- Chicas los siento debo hacer algo importante… ¿Podremos seguir la charla más tarde o quizás mañana?-cuestionó mientras se levantaba del pasto.

Ellas simplemente asintieron, y la observaron marchar durante largo rato hasta que al fin la castaña desapareció en una esquina.

- Es algo extraña… ¿No lo crees, Adriana?-cuestionó la rubia a la peliazul.

- Sí, quizás un poco; pero es famosa y es lo importante… nos dará mucha importancia ser su amiga, debes tener eso presente Danielle.-acotó la morena de cabello azulado.

Sí, Hermione Granger sería alguien que las haría populares casi al instante, eran hermosas y lo sabían; pero necesitaban un leve empujón y qué mejor que hacerse amigas de una de las heroínas del mundo mágico.  
><p>

* * *

>Por fin, sí por fin había conseguido, la maldita de Granger se había separado de sus nuevos guardaespaldas y no, ahora sí que no se le escaparía.<p>La vio cruzar frente a sí, y ella no se percató de su presencia, la tomó desprevenida, simplemente le tapo la boca con una mano y con la otra la sujetaba de la cintura, sí, de esta no se salvaría, ella le ayudaría con aquél trabajo, es más le tocaba terminarlo, porque él había adelantado una gran parte y él no haría todo el trabajo…. ¡Por supuesto que no!<p>

Se resistió, por supuesto que lo hizo, la arrastro hacía un salón cercano, que afortunadamente se encontraba vació.

Y la soltó.

Justo antes de que ella hablara, él se le adelantó:

- Ahora sí Granger responde… ¿Por qué me has evitado durante toda la mañana?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Personajes de Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Trabajo<strong>

* * *

><p>Respiró, inhaló, suspiró y bufó.<p>

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué coño últimamente las cosas no le salían como ella esperaba? Tenía un objetivo aquel día: evitar a toda costa a Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, y era justo en aquél instante cuando dudaba ¿Sería en verdad que Harry le había transmitido su radar de problemas como semanas antes estuvo imaginando? Era posible, quizás dichos problemas se dieran sólo en Hogwarts, y al estar ausente su mejor amigo, ahora los problemas se enfocaban en ella, que era mucho más que cercana al azabache.

Y rió, rió ante sus propios pensamientos, logrando que el rubio la mirara sin comprender.

—Supe desde el momento en que te conocí Granger que muy bien no estabas de la cabeza…—comenzó a hablar el chico. —, sin embargo jamás imaginé que lo comprobaría con mis propios ojos. —continuó diciendo. — Podrías explicarme Granger ¿Qué coño es tan gracioso?

La chica dejó de reír al instante, cierto, seguramente parecía una desquiciada riéndose de aquella manera.

—Nada, tranquilízate Malfoy…—comentó la castaña con tranquilidad. —, y respondiendo a tu anterior pregunta: no te he estado evitando Malfoy, no te sientas tan importante. —acotó con indiferencia.

Y sonrió, el blondo sonrió ante las palabras de la Gryffindor.

—¿Puedo reírme ya? Digo es obvio que tengo razón Granger, te has estado escondiendo de mi toda la mañana, ni siquiera sé por qué… ¿Podrías iluminarme? —inquirió el chico, cruzándose de brazos.

Sí, había ignorado el último comentario de la castaña, no sin ser difícil, pero no sería bueno sacar su lado total y absolutamente arrogante en aquellos instantes, perdería todo lo que había hecho en aquellos días, y definitivamente no veía su futuro y el de su madre en azkaban.

—Insisto Malfoy: no te he estado evitando… ¿Cómo deseas que te lo explique? Pensé que eras un poco más inteligente, pero al parecer me equivoqué…—acotó la chica, mientras alzaba una ceja.

¿Podía estrangularla ya? ¡Joder! De seguro si aquellas palabras las hubiera dicho la chica en años anteriores, ya estuviera muerta, por lo menos. Una sonrisa socarrona inundó su rostro, mientras al igual que la chica alzaba una ceja.

—Veo que no quieres ceder Granger, tendré que obligarte.-acotó con naturalidad.

La castaña llevó su mano hacía su túnica ¿A qué se refería el rubio con eso de obligarla? De cualquier forma su varita estaba cercana, y además ella era más rápida que Malfoy, por supuesto que sí.

—¿A qué te refieres con obligarme? —por si acaso unos pasos hacia atrás la alejaron del chico.

El chico rió sin poder evitarlo. Sí, verdaderamente su reputación no era la mejor.

—¡Vaya! Me sorprendes Granger…—habló, mientras soltaba sus brazos y caminaba hacia la castaña. — ¿Qué clase de concepto tienes de mi, eh? —cuestionó al detener su andar.

Y al ver que la castaña le miraba con preocupación y hasta algo de miedo rió sonoramente. No podía evitarlo, simplemente le parecía gracioso observar la chica de aquella forma tan defensiva.

—Tranquilízate Granger, no te haré nada. —comentó mientras sonreía notablemente.

La castaña le apuntó con su varita, dándole a entender lo rápida que podía ser.

—¿Quién me lo asegura? —preguntó la castaña, mientras observaba al rubio con detenimiento y mantenía su ceño fruncido.

Draco suspiró.

—Pues… ¿Quién más que yo? —habló, mientras ahora era él quien se alejaba. Quería evitar a cualquier costa, un enfrentamiento con la Gryffindor. — ¡Vamos, Granger! He cambiado, quizás demasiado para mi gusto, pero sí, lo he hecho. —comentó mientras soltaba un suspiro.

La chica lo observó con ojo crítico y minutos después volvió a bajar su varita.

—Hagamos cómo que te creo, Malfoy. —comentó la chica, mientras guardaba de nuevo su varita. — Ilumíname en algo ¿Qué rayos pretendías al traerme aquí? Creo que eso es algo que me hace dudar de tu "cambio". —opinó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El rubio suspiró y bufó casi al mismo tiempo. Se suponía que era él quién debía mantener el control y sin embargo la castaña le ganaba, de nuevo, algún día cambiaría eso, sí, por supuesto que sí, a él, a Draco Malfoy, nadie le ganaba con la facilidad con que lo hacía Hermione Granger y él evitaría que ella volviese a ganarle ¡Por supuesto que sí!

—Se suponía que era yo quién debería estar haciéndote preguntas…-confesó el blondo, mientras veía una sonrisa surcar de los labios de la castaña.-, pero ya que me has ganado tan fácilmente y en vez de la situación estar en mis manos, está en las tuyas Granger te diré: tienes una responsabilidad conmigo o junto conmigo, da igual el término, sólo quiero que tengas en cuenta que no cargaré yo solo con ese peso ¿Lo has comprendido? ¿O te lo explicó con señas y dibujos?-cuestionó.

La castaña asintió ante aquello, era cierto, se había olvidado por completo del trabajo, todo por andar evitando al rubio, y se le había escapado del hecho de que lo único que los unía era un bendito trabajo de defensa, así que la mejor manera de deshacerse del chico era culminar cuanto antes dicho trabajo.

El rubio al notar que la chica no había objetado nada, continuó hablando.

— Y luego de tú huida un tanto extraña de anoche, obviamente debía charlar contigo con respecto a nuestro dilema, creo recordar que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo de que mientras más rápido terminásemos muchísimo mejor. —acotó mientras alzaba una ceja. — Pero como has estado ocupada escondiéndote de mí, pues que puedo decirte Granger, creo que lo que tenemos es una cuarta parte del trabajo y debo ser arrogante en este momento cuando digo que eso es gracias a mí.-culminó.

La castaña rió internamente, sí, verdaderamente el chico parecía haber cambiado, más sin embargo no se confiaría. No, con Malfoy había que ser un tanto cautelosa.

—Tienes razón, Malfoy. —coincidió la chica. — Y cómo bien has mencionado, es mucho el trabajo que tenemos así que es mejor que comencemos en este justo momento, después de todo nos encontramos en un aula… ¿Podemos adelantar un poco, no crees? —cuestionó la chica, mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro y se sentaba en una silla cercana.

El slytherin sonrió también, aunque con un poco de menos efusividad que la chica. No era de su deleite hacer trabajos, y sin embargo últimamente había tenido que comenzar a hacerlos, seis años, seis años sintiendo las comodidades de ser un Malfoy y ser el príncipe de las serpientes y ahora simplemente no era nada, sólo un estudiante más, un compañero más al cual pocas personas-por no decir ninguna- le prestaban atención.

—Sí no hay más remedio. —se alzó de hombros ante aquello, mientras con un movimiento grácil de su varita aparecían algunos libros, y los apuntes que había hecho el día anterior, además de nuevos pergaminos, para nuevos apuntes. —Bien Granger comencemos…—habló mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana a la de la castaña.

Sí, adelantarían aquél trabajo y lo culminarían lo antes posible, así él volvería a su vida, al igual que la castaña.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho hacia unos años a Hermione Granger o a Draco Malfoy que compartiría un salón vació, respirando el mismo aire de su enemigo natural, de una impura o de un chico engreído y narcisista-respectivamente-, seguramente los dos hubiesen tenido la misma expresión, o quizás hubiesen realizado la misma acción: reírse de aquél que le informaba semejante estupidez.

Y allí estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, no exactamente juntos, pero si lo suficiente para hablar sin necesidad alzar el rostro del pergamino. Sí, verdaderamente si alguien le hubiese dicho a Hermione que estaría de aquella forma con la persona que más odio en su vida, luego claro está de Voldemort, con aquella que le insultaba a cada instante, verdaderamente se hubiese reído en su cara.

Y qué decir de Draco, si alguien le hubiese dicho que estaría así, tan cercano a una impura, a una amiga de San Potter, a una persona que había odiado desde que la conoció, no sólo se hubiese reído sino que además lo hubiese hecho pagar por andar diciendo mentiras y estupideces.


End file.
